Road to Recovery: Phase 1
by Chaos'Daugther
Summary: After being cheated on by Annabeth, Percy spirals into some depression. Thinking he'll get a break, Percy doesn't know how wrong he is. Now he is asked to protect a certain Chosen One, attend a magical school with a hidden swimming pool, and try to understand his family tree. Good thing he's not alone. Watch out Hogwarts the little big three are coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Recovery: Phase 1**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashbacks Part 1**

 _ **(I don't own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series they are all JK Rowling and Rick Riordan, sadly. But to be honest if they belong to me it would be horrible. So I'll stick to fanfic.)**_

* * *

 _Time:Unknown, Place:Unknown_

"Ugh", a raven haired teen groaned.

Slowly he opened his eyes and they revealed sea green eyes. He got up and looked around realizing he was in a familiar place. He flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes, he concentrated on trying to remember what happened.

 _-Flashback-_

 _A dirty, beaten and bruised Percy Jackson came up the hill. When he reached Thalia's Tree he placed a hand on the tree and whispered I'm back._

 _Percy was planning on proposing to his Wisegirl and to get Athena's blessing he had to do the 12 labors of Hercules. Now he was back and was ready. Well maybe not completely ready, he hasn't had a shower in about two months._

 _'Maybe I should go get cleaned up.', Percy thought has he finally realized how horrible his B.O. was._

 _On his way to Cabin 3, he had looks of pity and sadness thrown hate him. The thought of being able to finally marry the girl of his dreams caused the two time Saviour of Olympus to not notice the looks._

 _After about a hour of a much needed hot shower, he was ready. Percy was sporting a dark sea green dress shirt, black pants and sea green tightrope. He was going to do it. He was going to marry the one and only Annabeth Chase._

 _After about two minutes of walking, Percy realized that he didn't know where she was. Percy walked to the Athena Cabin and knocked on the door. After a while, a young girl about the age of seven opened the door. Her grey eyes looked at Percy and she immediately got a pitiful look in her eyes._

 _"Um, your Percy right?", the girl questioned._

 _"Yes um is Malcolm here?", Percy asked, shifting from one foot to the other nervously under the gaze of the girl._

 _"Yes, I'll get him for you." Turning around she entered the cabin and returned with Malcolm._

 _Once the girl left, Malcolm turned to Percy. "It's good to see you again Percy. So what do you need?", he was fidgeting and was looking everywhere but knew that if he looked at Percy, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet._

 _Percy noticed the strange behavior but didn't question it. "Well, I was wondering if you knew where Annabeth was."_

 _"Um, she's on the beach.", Malcolm managed to get out without stuttering. Percy made a move to go but Malcolm' s voice stopped him. "Percy, when you get on the beach you might not like what you see. I just thought you should know." Percy looked back to ask Malcolm what did he mean but all he was Malcolm retreating back into his cabin. '_ _Well that was strange.', Percy thought as he headed to the beach._

 _He saw a blonde girl giggling and figured it was probably an *Aphrodite girl. He was about to turn and leave until he heard, "Annabeth, when are you going to dump that loser Jackson."_

 _Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe he had heard wrong, maybe it was someone else. Until he heard a voice he knew to well. "I'll break up with him after he gets back from that quest, Jackie poo."_

 _Crouching down, Percy moved further down the beach towards the noise. From behind a bush he looked at the two. They were in a full blown make out session. And when he meant full blown it included groping each other and not that much clothes one. Percy knew who the guy was, Jack Peters, a cocky Ares boy who wasn't that great of a fighter. The water from the ocean started to rise and stir forming a giant wave, the ground was shaking lightly but started to increase and the **pegasus started to stomp their hoofs and whine._

 _The shaking of the ground caused them to fall off each other, then the pegasus came running in and finally the wave crashed on them and kept them there for a few minutes. By then all the campers and Chiron had came to see what had happened._

 _Percy eyes turned completely black and he started to levitate above the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at him some in fear, some in awe and some in curiosity. When he opened his mouth, he spoke in a different voice, "How dare you? After everything we've been though, you just throw it away. How could you? Answer me."_

 _Annabeth found herself unable to answer. The voice sounded nothing like Percy' s. The voice was deep and wasn't shouting, it spoke in a deadly calm tome. She wishes that he would shout, it would have been better than this. Taking a deep breathe she managed to stutter out, "It-t-t' s just I-I-I t-thought.."_ _Before she could finish, she was cut off._

 _"You thought. What, you thought that since I was gone you could cheat. Do you know why I was on the quest?", seeing her shake her head he continued, "I went so I could propose but I guess I was stupid to believe that you loved me. Here take the ring maybe your boyfriend could use it." With that Percy was lowered back to the ground. His eyes turned back to their normal state. His eyes were full of betrayal, hurt and defeat. She made a move to him but Percy just stepped back. He took out the little box from his pocket and threw it on the floor. He turned away and ran._

 _He ran to his cabin and took everything he had. He ran to the border and said goodbye. He ran home and right into the arms of the only person he knew loved him. He ran to his mom._

 _-Flashback ends-_

Now he remembers, he wishes he didn't.

* * *

 _ ***No offense to Aphrodite or her children.**_

 _ ****A question: Are multiple pegasus called pegasus or pegasi?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Road to Recovery: Phase 1**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flashbacks Part 2**

* * *

 _Time: Unknown, Place: Unknown_

 _What happened?_

He didn't understand. Well, he knew about _her_ betraying him and leaving but what happened after? The thought of going home was in his head at the time but did he actually arrive. Blackjack wasn't with him neither was Ms. O Leary, so maybe he took a taxi.

 _'Ugh, it just doesn't make sense. Come on Percy remember.'_

 _-Flashback-_

 _HONK! Percy jumped back at the noise and was nearly hit by a truck. 'Stupid drivers.', he thought while shaking his head and letting out a sigh. 'I just can't deal with this right now.' Seeing a taxi pull up one the side of the street, Percy quickly walked towards it._

 _"Wait, hold up!", Percy exclaimed._

 _"What kid?", the driver snapped, "Don't you see that I'm off the clock."_

 _"Look all I need is a ride to Queens.", seeing the man's hard glaze Percy quickly added, "Please."_

 _The man's gaze seemed to crumble at the despair in Percy's voice and the desperate look on his face, "Get in"._

 _Pulling open the door, Percy landed on the seat in a slump and muttered a thanks. The driver responded with a nod. After five minutes of driving, Percy looked at the man, taking in his appearance. He had a head of light brown hair that was starting to bald, brown eyes, a slight double chin and a bit of a beer belly. Percy tried to hold in a shiver at how the man slightly reminded him of Smelly Gabe. Key word tried. Apparently the driver noticed the shiver and said,_ _"You okay kid?"_

 _Soon all thoughts of Smelly Gabe was gone. The tone he used was gentle and worried, different from Gabe's usual harsh one with a slight slur. Percy so noticed that the man had wrinkles around his mouth and crowfeet, that was probably caused from smiling. His eyes had a look of concern in it causing them to look more warm then before. Seeing that the man wasn't a threat, Percy straighten up from his slumped position and gave a warm smile, that was slightly fake, but warm neither the less._

 _"I'm alright. Nothing to worry about."_

 _"If you say so.", he looked a bit unconvinced but didn't question, something Percy was glad for. " So why were you in such a hurry to get to Queens?"_

 _"Why were you in such a hurry to leave?", Percy questioned, lifting an eyebrow._

 _"Far enough. The names Pat."_

 _"Percy."_

 _"Well Percy..."_

* * *

 _"Thanks for the ride, Pat."_

 _"No problem, kid."_

 _And with that the taxi left heading back to wherever Pat lives. With a sigh, Percy turned and went up the steps of his home. A couple minutes later, he was at the door. Lifting a fist to the door getting ready to knock, Percy suddenly stopped. What if his mom didn't want anything to do with him? Percy shook his head to get rid of the thought and knocked. He heard a muffled 'hold on' and some shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened and there stood a women with brown hair with some grey and blue eyes. She had a bright smile on her face, that showed her slight crowfeet. 'Mom.'_

 _"Percy!", Sally exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Did something happen at camp? How are you and Anna-"  
_

 _At this point Percy blocked out what his mom was saying and trying his hardest not to let the tears fall. Thoughts of pain filled his mind and it made it harder. His adam's apple began the quiver, he felt a large lump form in his throat and his stomach clenched. But when Sally said her name, all his strength left him. His vision became blurry and he let out a small pained whimper._

 _His mom must have heard and stopped mid sentence. Her posture instantly became straight and her face filled with worry for her son. "Sweetie,", she said in a gentle voice, "what happened and don't you dare say 'nothing', Perseus." She added seeing Percy begin to open his mouth to interrupt her. Instead of responding, a trapped sob escaped causing the others to follow. Sally wrapped her arms around her son and held him as his body began to shake and let out painful sobs that was muffled by his mother's shirt._

 _Once Percy had calmed down a bit, they went inside and though his tears, Percy saw that nothing has changed expect for some new pictures. They sat on the couch and Percy began to explain at the best of his ability. Every now and then, they had to take breaks due to Percy's sobs and by the end Percy was physically and mentally exhausted. His mom sent him to his room, which Percy didn't argue with._

* * *

 ** _A week later_**

 _Percy was laying on his back in his bed with a pair of headphones in his ears. He still couldn't believe everything that happened. A week ago he was going to prose to the "the love his life" but now he's back home listening to Simple Plan, heartbroken and angry but mostly angry. Not just at her but at himself for not noticing it before. The way she always belittled him and tried him like a child unless it had something to do with the war; how she really didn't like him giving her kisses on the cheek, not even holding hands; and when he said he had to leave for a while, she didn't look that down. 'I should have notice. Maybe what they say is true: Love is blind.'_

 _A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts._

 _"Come in."_

 _"Hey sweetie how's it going?". Sally was standing in the doorway slightly leaning on it's sides. Her posture would be relaxed if wasn't for her tensed shoulders. Percy immediately sat up._

 _"What's going on, Mom?", Percy said more as a sentence then a question. His hand unconsciously found his way to his pocket and his fingers around Riptide._

 _Sally gave a sigh at her sons actions and said_ _"Percy, come into the living room please."_

 _He followed his mom into the living room and was meet with a strange sight. On the couch there was four people, an really old man and three teenagers- two boys and a girl- that looked to be around the same age of as him. The old man had bright purple robes and looked like a skinny version of Santa Claus with twinkling blue eyes, a crooked nose and half-moon glasses . One of the boys had red hair, blue eyes, freckles, was tall and had a lanky figure. The other boy had untidy black hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind circular glasses, was kinda short and slim and wore clothes that was way too big for him. The girl has bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a look in her eyes that just screamed curiosity and knowledge, which slightly reminded Percy of her._

 _"Hi..I think.", Percy turned to his mom with a puzzled expression on his face._

 _The trio muttered 'hello's back while the old man replied cheerfully, "Hello, my dear boy."_

 _"Not to sound rude but who are you and why are you here exactly?", Percy asked._

 _A look of realization came across the old man's face." Sorry I guess we forgot. This is Ronald Weasley", pointing to the red head, "Hermione Granger" , pointing to the girl, "and Harry Potter.", pointing to the black haired teen. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"_

 _"Wait witchcraft and wizardry?!", Percy exclaimed more confused then ever._

 _"Percy, maybe you should sit down for this.", Sally offered gently._

* * *

 _"So my grandfather is some crazed up fruit loop who is bound on world domination and killed many people; there's a type of order who work to protect others; I have magical powers; there's a magical school in the middle of nowhere; and I have to attend said school.", Percy said summarizing what was just explained to him._

 _"Yes. That is correct.", Professor Dumbledore said._

 _"Okay, so when can I join?"_

 _Professor Dumbledore began to sputter, the trio looked shocked and his mom looked livid._

 _"Perseus Achilles Jackson, you could not do such a thing. I just got you back and you're going into a dangerous situation where you don't know the outcome, again. I'm not losing you." Sally began fiercely but in the end she was in tears. Seeing his mom begin to cry made Percy feel like someone throw Lamer though his heart._

 _"Mom-", Percy was cut off by his mom sobbing. He held her like she had when he came home a week ago. Percy whispered reassurances in her ear until she calmed down. Dumbledore came out of his shock and said, "Percy, you can't join. To join you most be of age and have experience in battle."_

 _" In the Wizarding World, when you come of age is on your seventeenth birthday, right?", at Dumbledore's nod he continued, "Well I'm turning seventeen in August and have plenty of experience in battle. I'll explain later.", he added seeing their confused faces, "So can I join, I won't do any that really concerns battling the Death Eaters, I could just help with making sure that none of the Death Eater's kids try anything."_

 _"I still don't want you to join. You'll be to far for me to know what's going on."_

 _"Well I have an offer that helps you know what Percy is doing. There is a open position for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I remember you were the top of your year in the class. Would you like the position?", Dumbledore asked._

 _At the pleading looks of the four teenagers, Sally agreed. Then they were off to England._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"So your finally awake, Percy.", a voice came from the front of the room, there stood the small black haired teen.

"Yeah, but what happened after we left?", Percy asked still not able to remember.

"Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Road to Recovery: Phase 1**

 **Chapter 3**

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

 **(First, I'm so sorry for not writing another chapter but I just couldn't bring my self to write. I knew what I wanted to write I just couldn't write it. Second, I promise you I will not abandoned this story, I plan to complete this part and the other two parts. I'm working on chapter 4, so that should be up soon.** **)**

* * *

 _"Well..."_

"...you hit your head on the floor...after you got tackled."

"Oh..wait who tackled me?"

An impish grin slowly crept across the smaller teen's face. "You have to wait and see. Come on Percy."

"But-", Percy tried to reply but was cut off by the sight of Harry turning around and walking out the door. Realizing what happened, Percy ran out the door and saw Harry near the end of the hallway. Not wanting to get lost in the unknown place and wanting to find out why he had a headache, Percy quickly walked to met up with the younger teen.

Once Percy was caught up with Harry, he shot a glare and an irritated look at the teen, but he was only met with the same grin. Percy thought about asking Harry who tackled him again, but knew that Harry probably wouldn't answer. As he followed Harry down multiple hallways and staircases he noticed some strange things.

"Hey, Harry what are those things on the wall?", Percy asked warily.

Oh, those. They're just the heads of past house elves.", Harry said as if they were the most normal thing in the world and keep walking without turning back. If he had turned back, he would have noticed the slight green tint on Percy's cheeks and the way Percy moved a couple of inches closer to him.

Their walk came to an end, in front of a large wooden door. Percy opened his mouth to ask what they were doing here, but closed his mouth once he heard muffled shouting. The voices sounded familiar and Percy was trying to think of where he had heard them, until he heard...

"Get off of me, Death Breath!"

"No way, Pinecone Face!"

"That's-"

The yell was cut off by Percy pulling the door open. There stood a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes and a boy with shaggy black hair and dark almost black eyes. ***** Percy's eyes grew wide and he began to sputter out words. The girl and boy just grinned manically and run to Percy, jumping into his arms. This seemed to knock him out of his shock because he immediately wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tightly. A cough sounded from the doorway, causing the trio to separate. They turned around and saw a sheepish Harry.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know that you have an audience." With that being said, the trio turned back around and noticed a whole group of witches and wizards.

An old man with long white hair stepped forward and Percy recognized him as him as Professor Dumbledore. He had a small smile on his face and that strange twinkle in his eyes again. "Percy, Thalia and Nico, I would like to talk to you three in private."

* * *

"What could we do for you, sir?", Percy asked once they entered what seemed to be the living room.

Dumbledore motioned to one of the couches with a pale, wrinkled hand. The trio sat down without a word and followed Dumbledore with their eyes as he took a seat across from them. They waited for Dumbledore to say something but they were met with silence. Dumbledore sat staring at the demigods with a pensive look on his face and slowly drifted into his own mind. After a few minutes, the demigods were beginning to become creeped out and impatient, well at least Nico was. Soon enough their ADHD started to show and Nico was at his breaking point.

Suddenly, Nico jumped up and yelled, "Well, why are we here?!"

A startled expression came onto Dumbledore's face and his eyes became wide with shock at the young teen's sudden exclamation. Percy and Thalia, however, didn't even flinch. All Thalia did was grab Nico's ear and whispered into his ear, "Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις ; Σταματήστε να είναι ένα τέτοιο ηλίθιος ή εγώ θα σας πυροβόλησε με βέλη μου." ****** Percy tried and failed to stifle his laughter because he heard what Thalia had said and found Nico's terrified expression hilarious. Thalia shot a glare in Percy's direction and all Percy did was roll his eyes.

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Thalia turned around to Dumbledore and said, "Why did you want to talk to us, sir?". By then Dumbledore had lost his shocked expression but instead adopted an amused one. He cleared his throat and said, "I asked to speak to the three of you in private because I know about your fathers' family."

"Wait what?!", the trio yelled with matching wide eyes and disbelief.

Dumbledore just chuckled and said "Your mentor Chiron and I have known each other for many years now. The story of how we met is quite funny. However, that is a tale for another time. Percy, when I asked if you would like to attend Hogwarts, I'm afraid it was not just for the purpose of you're education and safety. I was hoping that you could watch over young Harry and his friends. Thalia and Nico, I would like you to do the same. "

"But, me and Thals, don't have magic.", Nico said with confusion evident in his voice. Just as the words came out of his mouth, a blinding flash filled the room but was soon gone. On the table there was three boxes and a letter.

"Right on time.", Dumbledore said reaching to get the letter. "It reads; _Dear Demigods, all the gods know what happened at Camp Half-blood. This has caused an argue among the Olympians but Perseus, most of the Olympians believe that the spawn of Athena should be punished. Thalia, Artemis would like to know whether or not you are still apart of the Hunters. Now, moving on to the matter at hand. I understand that Nico and Thalia, do not possess any magical abilities, that is why in the boxes with a skull and lightning bolt, there are wands and instructions. Follow the instructions carefully, for they will give you magical abilities for as long as needed. Perseus, your box also includes a wand and a letter from your father. I wish you good luck with your mission. - Hecate._ Now, I suggest that you put the boxes away and look at it later on tonight. Also, you must make sure that no one finds out about your heritage, is that understood?"

The demigods shared a look and nodded. A small smile came onto Dumbledore's lips and he said, "You may go now. I'm sure that you are all quite hungry by now."

* * *

 _"_ So, what did Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk about?", Ron asked before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

After, their chat with Dumbledore, Percy, Nico and Thalia, went back to the others, who were in the kitchen eating dinner. They were introduced to the group of witches and wizards from earlier and was fessed over by a plump, red haired woman, who they found out was Mrs. Weasley. It turns out that Sally knew most of the witches and wizards and wasn't here with them because she was at Hogwarts getting reacquainted with her old professors and settling in but she'd be back tomorrow.

The demigods shared another look with each other before silently deciding that Thalia would answer. "He told us how we're going to attend Hogwarts this year.", Thalia said dismissively. Everyone else seemed to be convinced but of course Harry Potter.

"All three of you? I didn't know you two had magic.", Harry asked narrowing his eyes slightly. The three shared once again another look and decided that Nico would take care of it.

"We didn't know either, Professor Dumbledore just told us.", Nico said, also narrowing his eyes.

"Huh, isn't it a bit weird that all three of you are cousins, and didn't know that you had magic for what over ten years? And why is Dumbledore telling you right now? I mean I get why Percy didn't know but why you two. You don't have a direct relation to Voldemort, right?", Harry asked, slowly chewing his food.

"It must be a coincidence then. As for not knowing about magic, if I'm correct most muggleborns don't know about magic until their letters come right?", Nico shot back, not missing a beat.

"Yeah, one big coincidence. It just seems strange.", Harry had completely stopped eating at this point and was staring at Nico.

"Why do you want to know anyway? Are you accusing us of something?", Thalia said, jumping into the staring contest.

"Accusing? No, just curious."

"Well, it's like they say, curiosity killed the cat.", Percy had now joined.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not a cat.", Harry shot back. The staring continued causing the others to stop eating as well and watch. A slow smirk crept onto Harry's lips and soon enough smirks grew on the demigods faces.

"I think we would be great friends, don't you?.", Harry asked and beginning to eat again. The demigods nodded and began to eat again. The four of them shared a look and said, "Why isn't everyone eating?"

At the question, everyone went back to eating but not before the twins said, "Bloody crazy, those four are."

* * *

 ***** I know, they weren't that great of descriptions but I was lazy okay.

 ****** "What do you think you are doing? Stop being is such an idiot or I will shot you with my arrows."


	4. Chapter 4

**Road to Recovery: Phase 1**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **(Yes, this is another author's note. Just a warning this contains MINOR SLASH. So if you don't like it then leave and never come back. Also things may take a bit of a dark turn in later chapters.)**

* * *

 _One month skip_

After a month of staying at Grimmauld Place, Percy and Thalia still thought that it was creepy but Nico didn't mind it much. They were told about the Order and the current Voldemort (or Voldyshorts as the demigods had called him) situation. Some members were still wary about the trio but those who spent a lot of time at Grimmauld Place wouldn't believe that Percy was related to Voldemort in anyway.

The twins took a liking to Percy and spent hours planning pranks with him. Percy was the perfect person to plan pranks with because his ADHD caused him to come up with the best prank idea. Also, the fact that Mrs. Weasley seemed to make it her personal mission to coddle Percy for some reason (the twins think it's because he shares the same name as their prat of a brother but Percy doesn't need to know that). Ron found Percy to be funny and laid back and spent a lot of times trying to teach Percy chess.

Unsurprisingly, Thalia grew close to Ginny and Hermione. At first Hermione and Thalia got into a lot arguments because of their different personalities but after a fight between Ron and Hermione, they found that they were both rather big feminist. Thalia had became friends with Ginny after noticing Ginny tricking her brothers and getting back at them for pranking her. Thalia realized that Ginny was kinda awesome.

The thing that caught everyone off guard, was the fact the Nico and Harry seemed to be really close. Both, Nico and Harry didn't really try to make friends with people outside of their groups so it was a bit weird that they were friends. It just happened one day. Nico was sitting alone in one of the corners of the living room ***** watching everyone, when suddenly Harry went up to him, sat down and they started talking in low voices.

Everyone just kind of stopped and stared. They were all confused about why they were talking because they never shown any sign of being friends. Percy and Thalia just shared a look and shrugged before going back to their conversations. Everyone snapped out of their daze and continued on with what they were doing. Both trios noticed that Nico and Harry made each other slightly happier and decided not to comment on it.

Right now, they were in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley was explaining how to floo, "All you have to do is take a handful of floo powder, throw it into the fire, walk into the flames and say Diagon Alley clearly. Remember its best to keep your elbows tucked in, shut your eyes, don't fidget and don't panic."

One by one, they started to floo travel. Once it was Percy's turn, he heard Nico say, "Why aren't you coming?" He turned around and noticed Harry leaning on a wall. "Since I'm a 'attention seeking prat' it would be better if I just stay.", he said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Well, that's stupid. You're coming.", Thalia stated. She grabbed Harry's hand, made him pick up some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Go on." and then she dragged him into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley."

Percy and Nico shrugged and flooed to Diagon Alley. When the arrived they saw the shocked faces of the Weasleys and Hermione, the victorious face of Thalia and the disbelieving face of Harry. Mrs. Weasley's face turned red and she said in a sharp tone, "Why is Harry here? Dumbledore said it would be best if he stayed."

Thalia only scowled and replied, "Who cares what other people think? Anyway its to late now. Harry's just going to have to come with us."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned around and started walking to Diagon Alley. The demigod trio turned to Harry and grinned. "Let's go.", they said at the same time.

* * *

As they walked down the alley, people would throw disgusted looks at Harry causing him to recoil and try to shrink into himself. However, the demigods noticed the looks their friend was getting and glared at anyone who looked at Harry the wrong way. Nico would flash Harry one of his rare smiles and move a bit closer to him. This act didn't go unnoticed by his cousins.

When they arrived at Gringotts, Harry offered to pay for their supplies and just dragged them into the cart with him. Harry and Percy enjoyed the ride but Thalia and Nico seemed a bit green. Harry quickly got his money taking a bit more than he usually did. They piled back into the cart and met up with the Weasleys and went to get their supplies.

"Why don't I get your books and you get your robes fitted and the rest of your supplies?", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, what about Percy, Thalia and Nico's wand?", Ron said before his mum had a chance to leave.

"Professor Dumbledore said that they already have their wands.", she said before getting lost in the crowd.

Hermione turned to everyone and said, "Let's go to Madam Malkin's and then we can split up."

* * *

After getting their robes, Fred and George paid for Ron's, which surprised everyone but Harry, they split up. Fred and George left saying they had business to take care of, Hermione wanted to get new quills and Ron and Ginny went with her, only because it was next to the quidditch store. ****** They invited Harry but Harry said that he was going to stay with the demigod trio.

"So, what are we going to do?", Percy asked turning to Harry.

"Since you are starting this year, you guys don't have a cauldron, crystal phials, a telescope, or a set of brass scales. We just have to get those and after that we can just walk around the alley until its time to go.", Harry said.

"Well, then lead the way.", Thalia responded.

After getting the rest of their supplies, they kind of just wondered until they met up with everyone else and then got some ice cream. Mrs. Weasley returned and they went back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 ***Do they have a living room? I don't know.**

 ****I was too lazy to look up where everything is.**

 **I know that it's short and barely has any dialogue but how do you make shopping for school supplies interesting. Next chapter, we go to hogwarts, meet the slytherins and see what house everyone is sorted in. Fyi, they all won't be in the same house but it would kinda be like it and they are going to say a big fuck you to the house rules.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Road to Recovery: Phase 1**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hoggywarts**

 **(OH MY GODS! AN UPDATE THAT ISN'T WRITTEN MONTHS AFTER THE PREVIOUS UPDATE! I should let everyone know that Percabeth is not getting back together. *dodges knives* I'm sorry but Percy is really hurt by it and I don't even know if he is going to be in a relationship or if they'll be friends again. Also, 2,999 VIEWS, 62 FOLLOWS, AND 32 FAVORITES! OH MY GODS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! BYE!)**

 **(Sorry about Thalia's language.)**

* * *

"I don't like this."

Thalia looked over at her cousin and said, "Really? I thought you loved water.", her tone oozing with fake confidence.

Percy shot an almost-death glare at her, but moved closer to her, nonetheless. "This isn't water. It's a black pool of evil!", he spat out.

"Nico tell him he's overreacting."

The only response that she got was a squeak of fright from the supposed Ghost King.

"Wait, what was that?", Percy practically yelled, jumping up in his seat.

"What was what? And stop moving the dam-waa ah ah!", Thalia moved up to the middle of the boat.

"I think it was a tentacle?", Percy half-said, half-asked.

The three stayed in the middle of the tiny boat, mentally wondering why they had to go on a boat and not the carriages like the rest of their newly found friends.

* * *

"Move it Death Breath!"

"Watch your feet, Kelp Head!"

"Get your hand off my face Pinecone Face!"

The group of firsties and half-giant stood there frozen with looks of confusion that varied. Before, they was three teenagers, fighting to get out of a tiny wooden boat, yelling threats and weird names at each other.

"What is going on here?", said a sharp voice.

The fighting came to a halt and everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. There stood Minerva McGonagall, in all her strict glory, with a stern look on her face and her lips in a thin line.

"Well, you see Miss. It's all Nico's fault.", Percy said in a matter of fact tone while pointing at Nico, ignoring Nico's protest.

"What? It's Thalia's fault.", Nico said copying Percy before doubling over from Thalia's punch to his stomach.

"Idiots. It's both of your faults."

And once again the arguing started again.

"Enough.", Minerva said sharply. The demigod trio looked up and was meet with a cool glare from the cat animagus. "The three of you get out of there. One by one. Now stay and don't start fighting again." *****

' _This year isn't going to be easy.'_ Minerva thought with an internal sigh and began the speech that she gave every year.

* * *

Right, the demigod trio stood outside of the doors of the Great Hall (which didn't make sense because what was so great about it but whatever). Percy looked around and took in the paintings and architecture and tried to annoy the pain in his chest as a certain someone came to mind. Next to him, his cousins were having an argument about some random thing.

Suddenly, the giant doors opened and hundreds of students looked at the three people in the doorway, two in what seemed to be a quiet argument and the other one lost in thought. Professor McGonagall's eyebrow began to twitch, while Dumbledore did his eye twinkle thing and cleared his throat.

The trio's heads snapped up and they began the long awkward walk down to McGonagall. As they walked, they noticed the floating candles, the ceiling and the hall in general and had to admit that it was pretty great.

Once they were in front of McGonagall, she cleared her throat and said, "Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico just stood there, looking around to see what he had to do. She repeated herself again. Murmurs were heard all around the hall. Getting frustrated, she whispered-yelled, "Sit on the stool."

While walking up to the stool, Nico started muttering about how she should have just said so. Once he sat on the stool, she put the hat on his head with a bit more force needed.

To everyone else, Nico and the hat seemed to be having an argument, then Nico was sad and a bit resigned, then the hat seemed to be flinching and finally the Hat shouted out "Gryffindor!"

There was silence until Harry started to clap and soon everyone else joined in. Nico took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

Shaking her head, Minerva straightened her back and said, "Grace, Thalia."

Once again the hat and Thalia had an argument making everyone except their friends if the new kids were slightly crazy. "Slytherin!", rang through the hall before the Slytherins started to clap. Pansy Parkinson looked over to the Gryffindor table with a smug look on her face but was quickly gone when she saw the golden trio and company clapping for Thalia.

Glad, that this was the last sorting of the year, quickly said, "Jackson, Perseus.", before Thalia reached the Slytherin table.

"It's Percy.", Percy said as he sat on the stool.

It took even longer for him to be sorted. The argument they were having seemed more heated and strangely enough the hat blanched and Percy had a victorious look on his face.

"Hufflepuff!" ******

There was clapping but it was more like confused clapping. Every student had to agree that was one of the strangest sorting ever.

* * *

While the toad was giving her speech, the demigod trio was adjusting at their tables.

The Gryffindors were giving Nico wary looks because of his slightly dark personality, but he just ignored them as he was used to it because of camp. Harry, who had previously listened to the toad's speech, was talking to Nico, also ignoring the looks he got.

At the Hufflepuff table, Percy was slowly getting angrier by the second because he was sitting next to a jerk named Zacharias Smith. Said jerk was going on about how Harry had killed Cedric Diggory and how he was a lying prat. Normally, he wouldn't do it but Percy was having trouble not punching him.

Thalia was having the worst time at the Slytherin table. She was surround by people who kept talking about something called a 'mudblood' and blood purity, which sounded a lot like satanic rituals. One girl named Pantsy or whatever (she wasn't really listening) was especially getting on her nerves. She was zoning in and out of the conversations until something grabbed her attention.

"Granger...dirty blood...blood traitor...Weaslette."

"Granger probably doesn't even know how to shower considering how dirty her blood is.", came from the Pantsy's bitch mouth.

"Not to mention Weasle-" a smack echoed through the hall.

Everyone's attention was now on the Slytherin table. Pansy was on the floor with a hand pressed to her cheek, Thalia was standing up with a murderous look on her face and her hand still up and the Slytherins were just shocked. Percy and Nico saw a bit of electricity on the tips of her fingers and they were up and making their way to her.

Right when she was about to strike again, her arms were being held back. She turned her head and glared at her cousins.

"Άσε με να φύγω! Πάω να σκοτώσει ότι Pantsy σκύλα!" **(Let me go! I'm going to kill that Pantsy bitch!)** , yelled Thalia.

"Αυτός είναι ακριβώς ο λόγος που δεν μπορούμε να σας αφήσει να πάει." **(That's exactly why we can't let you go.)** , Percy said.

"Γιατί είσαι τόσο τρελός ούτως ή άλλως?" **(Why are you so mad anyway?)** , Nico asked.

"Επειδή η σκύλα είπε η Ερμιόνη είχε βρώμικο αίμα." **(Because that bitch said Hermione had dirty** **blood.)**

Nico let go of one of Thalia's arms.

"Nico!", Percy yelled, shooting him a glare and tightening his hold on Thalia.

"What? Don't act like she didn't deserve it.", Nico yelled back with a glare of his own.

"You don't think I wanted to punch that jerk I was next to for talking about Harry.", Percy said motioning to Zacharias with his head.

"What did he say?", Nico growled out, his eyes darkening.

Percy sighed realizing he might have two angry demigods on his hands. "I'll tell you later but first help me before Thalia kills someone!"

Nico looked back at Zacharias and did the 'I got my eyes on you' thing before grabbing Thalia's other arm. They dragged her to the Gryffindor table but not without getting shocked a few times.

Thalia was shoved into the seat next to Hermione and Percy and Nico kept their hands on her shoulders. Hermione was knocked out of her shocked trance by the shouts of the angry daughter of Zeus. She placed a hand on Thalia's arm and when Thalia looked up at her, she just shook her head. Thalia calmed down but was still muttering curses in Greek.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Percy and Nico let go of her shoulders. Nico went back to his place next to Harry, while Percy went to sit next to the twins.

"So, how's it going?", came from a very awkward Ron.

Luckily enough, that sent everyone into giggles and chuckles and they started talking again ignoring everyone's stares.

* * *

 ***First fic, first McGonagall, so sorry if she doesn't sound like herself.**

 ****Remember how I said that they won't be in the same houses and how they are going to go against the house rules. Normally, Percy and Thalia would be in Gryffindor and Nico would be in Slytherin but I went with their secondary houses.**


End file.
